Time to fight back
by LibbyCullen97
Summary: Freddie and Sam are dating and soon enough tradegy strikes will Freddie support Sam or leave her just like everybody seemed to be doing lately.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for all of you that read my one tree hill story and maybe liked it but I had to abandon it because there wasn't enough feedback.**

**I'm not sure about this story but maybe it will be good and just to let you all know I will need 10 reviews or people following this story to continue. So here it is enjoy ….**

Sam laid her head against his leg and smiled up to the warm afternoon sun that sat in the sky above them. Carly, Freddie and Sam were sitting in the local park talking and having fun. Carly was sprawled out on her belly while Freddie sat against the wire mesh fence with his knees up so that Sam could lie against them.

"It's so nice, us being able to do this" Carly sighed and rolled over onto her back.

"What do you mean, we always hang out" Sam crawled over to carly and layed down beside.

"No, we used to but now we only hang out if you and Freddie have had enough of quality time together and are starting to get on each others nerves" Sam and Freddie were shocked that this was how there best friend was feeling and she never told either of them.

"Well no more of that, from now on it's the three of us or none of us" Sam smiled and gave carly a nudge with her elbow.

The group stayed like this until the sun began to set and then they decided to head their separate ways home. Sam had a feeling of dread and fear in the pit of her stomach and she did not want to go home. You see recently her mother had got a new boyfriend and let's just say he saw Sam as more of a punching bag than a human being. Sam had bruises and scars up her arms, back and across her stomach, she was having a hard keeping all of this from Carly and Freddie. Mostly Freddie.

Sam kept walking until she reached the top of her laneway and she stooped dead in her tracks. He was there. She held her breath and pushed open the door.

"Ha look who's home" Greg stood up from his chair in the living room and made his way over to Sam.

"Hello Greg" she snarled at him.

"Don't you take that tone with me madam" he went to slap but something inside of Sam snapped and she grabbed his hand.

"Don't you touch me" she spat in his face.

Sam Pucket was strong and independent and did not take anybody's crap and she didn't know why she had been doing it for the past two months.

"Oh, look who's got a backbone" Greg laughed at her.

"Stay away from me you perverted freak" Sam had enough and apparently so had Greg.

He punched her in the stomach and pushed her up against the wall. Sam caught her breath and kneed him where she knew it would hurt him. Greg fell to the floor and doubled over in pain, Sam saw an opportunity to run but she did not take it. Sam was seeing red all the rage that she had built up against Greg was finally coming out.

Sam hopped on Greg and began beating him in the face but Sam should of known that he was too big for her and he quickly pushed her off him and stood up and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Sam stood up and started making her way to the kitchen after him. She didn't know what she was doing she knew she should run a mile and get protection form either Carly or Freddie; she wasn't going down without a fight.

She walked up behind Greg and before she could do or say anything he quickly turned around and drove a kitchen knife into Samantha Puckett's side…

**So what do you guys think, remember I need 10 reviews to move on. I know its very short and there is hardly any seddie but this is just a taste of what is to come.**


	2. Help is on the way

**Heya guys thanks for all the great reviews although I didn't get all the reviews and followers I would of liked I have decided to continue with my story and remember guys for all my chapters from now on 5 REVIEWS or no more story.**

**Enjoy ….**

Sam let out a blood curdling scream and fell in a heap on the cold kitchen floor; her blonde curls cover her face as she fell.

"You're just a coward, like your mother" Greg spat in her ear.

Pam Puckett was upstairs in her tiny 2 bedroom house. She heard the front door open and sighed, Sam was home and Greg was drunk this always ends the same way.

She heard sounds that were like people being punched ad kicked and she knew exactly what was going on. Pam wanted to nothing more than to go downstairs and protect her daughter, but that was the problem she couldn't. You see Greg was a dealer and he has been since she was 14 years old and she owed him a lot of money and the only way she could pay it off was by letting Greg stay in her house. If she tried to interfere with Greg's goings on he would cut off her supply and she just couldn't deal with that.

Pam snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a high pitched scream coming from downstairs. She ran as quickly as her size 7s could take her, when she got to the door of the kitchen she stopped dead a pool of blood and her baby girls lying motionless on the floor with her mess of blonde locks covering the pain on her face.

"What do you think your doing" Greg looked at Pam when she took her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm calling 911 what does it look like" she spat back at him.

"She doesn't need it she will be fine, just let her sleep it off or something" Greg began grabbing his jacket and keys and headed for the door.

"I'm going out for a while and when I get back I expect you to be here and not at a hospital or anything, got that?" Greg didn't wait for an answer and shut the door behind him.

Pam immediately fell to the floor beside her daughter; she couldn't call an ambulance because they would start asking questions and if Greg found out about that Sam would really be in danger.

Pam suddenly got a brainwave, she grabbed a towel and placed it down on sam's stomach and while she was doing that she picked up sam's phone and dialled.

Freddie was in his room on his pear pad he wasn't really looking at anything in particular he was just goofing around on the web.

He got up when he heard his phone buzz he looked at the incoming call and smiled when he saw the familiar blonde face pop up on his screen.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie is that you" Freddie was confused by the unfamiliar voice at the end of the phone.

"Yea who's this?" he was starting to get worried.

"Freddie its Pam, you need to get over here fast Sam has had an accident and you have to bring her to the hospital" that was all Freddie needed to hear.

He started collecting everything he needed and ran out of his apartment. He stooped in front of the shays door and hesitated before opening it. Carly was sitting on the couch studying biology.

"Grab your coat we are going to Sam's" Freddie marched into the apartment and before Carly could ask questions he marched her out of the building promising to explain in the car on the way.

Pam was panicking, Sam was losing so much and she couldn't stop it.

"Come on baby, fight for me please" Sam didn't move.

Just then Pam heard the front door and Freddie and Carly barged into the house. "Stay there" Freddie walked into the kitchen and Carly stayed in the hall.

_**FREDDIES POV**_

Freddie nearly fell down in a heap when he saw the state that Sam was in. He looked at Pam and saw the hurt in her eyes and he knew exactly what to do. He gently scooped her up and carried out of the kitchen and passed Carly who gasped at the sight of her best friend.

They both made there way out to the car. Carly got into the back and Freddie gently placed Sam beside her. Carly put Sam's head on her lap and Freddie took off his jacket and told Carly to put as much pressure as she could on Sam's side. The made there way to the hospital and they both knew there was a slim chance of survival for Sam…

_**Hey, hapter was so disappointing and I know everyone says this but I have been so busy lately with school musical practice (hairspray!) and I promise if I get 5 reviews the next chapter will be up quicker. **_

_**Leah xxxx **_

.


End file.
